On Purpose
by VGWrighte
Summary: Sequel to "On Accident" - (stands alone) - fluffy Sam/Jack story. The Stargate Program is going public and Jack has some PR concerns,


On Purpose

Based on Stargate: SG-1

Set after season 10.

- . - - - . -

Sam was still in shock. She had gone for a long run after they all got back from the White House, leaving the guys and Vala to a few beers and their own shock. In 6 weeks, the President was revealing the Stargate program to the world, and the original SG-1, plus Cam and Vala, were going to be the "Poster Team" to "soften the blow."

_"The six of you are going to be the PR focus on all of this," the President told them._

_"Why all six of us?" Jack asked._

_The President chuckled, "My advisors assure me it's the best way to soften the blow. The six of you together appeal to a very wide demographic. Not to mention - I'm told - you're all very attractive people and the public tends to like and trust attractive people."_

_There was silence, for a moment._

_Vala opened her mouth, but Daniel cut her off, "Don't let it go to your head."_

When she got back from her run, she jumped in the shower. Everyone was about ready to go to sleep, anyway. Like last night, everyone was sleeping under the same roof. Daniel was in his room, Cam was on the pull out couch, and Teal'c and Vala were bunked together in Teal'c's room.

_"No need to set up the air mattress, Samantha," Vala said. "Muscles and I don't mind sharing. We do it all the time."_

_Sam laughed, glancing at Teal'c. "Sure . . ."_

_Teal'c's eyebrow vaulted. "Vala Mal Doran is a very pleasant bedmate."_

_Sam paused, staring unbelievingly. "What?"_

_"We have shared sleeping arrangements in the past to mutual benefits."_

_"Are you being serious?" Sam asked, still unable to comprehend._

_Teal'c didn't answer, but simply tilted his head in a gesture which meant that he was, indeed, being serious._

Sam put her pajamas on and entered the bedroom.

"So, ah, Sam . . . " Jack said from the bed as she left the en suite bathroom. "I was thinking . . ."

"About?" she asked with a slight smile. He sounded a little nervous and a little sheepish. She sat on her side of the bed and started putting lotion on her legs.

"With us being the poster team for the Stargate reveal . . . Um . . ."

She turned and saw him clenching his jaw, looking for words. "Yes?"

"We're gonna get a lot of publicity . . ."

She pulled her feet into bed and pulled the blankets over her legs, sitting upright next to him. "Yes."

"And so . . . people are probably gonna find out about us . . ." He made some broad gestures. "You know, that we're . . ."

"Together?"

"Yeah," he responded in a tone that told her that was his point.

"Yeah, so . . ." She knew that was his point, but didn't know what it meant.

"Aren't you a little concerned about what people are going to think?" he asked.

"No, are you?" She couldn't believe he was actually concerned about this.

"Well, kinda . .. "

"Jack, the public isn't gonna think that we had some illicit relationship while we worked together."

"That's not what I meant."

She paused a beat. "It's not?"

"I don't want people to think . . ."

"Just say it."

"I don't want people to think that we're living in sin."

She laughed, but immediately stifled it and covered her mouth, realizing that he was serious. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Really?"

"Yeah . . ."

"But we are living in sin."

"Ack! Don't say that."

"But it's true."

"But I don't want people to think that."

"So what do you suggest?"

"We could get married . . ." he said, looking at his feet.

"What?" She couldn't believe he just asked her that. Well, she could. But it certainly was an odd way to ask. But this was Jack O'Neill, what did she expect? A candle-lit restaurant and a one knee proposal?

"You know . . . Sickness and health . . . Until death do us . . ."

"You're asking me now?"

"Ah, yeah . . ."

"Jack, I'm not gonna marry you as a PR stunt," she said sweetly but perhaps a little condescendingly, though she didn't mean to.

"Would you marry me 'cause you want to?" he asked, looking everywhere but at her. She couldn't help but smile at his sheepishness, he was so cute.

"I could be persuaded to do that." She smirked.

He looked up at her with a matching smirk. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He made a jerking gesture with his head. "Com'ere."

She turned off the lamp on the night stand and leaned over him with a smile. He reached up and cupped her neck, pulling her to him. Right before his lips met hers, he muttered: "Sweet."

- . - - - . -


End file.
